


Something to Fight For

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Pining, Sexual Repression, Sibling Incest, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can James resist his darling, beautiful brother on his birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Fight For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for lq_traintrack's bday.

There is nothing quite like seeing your baby brother turn eighteen. 

Albus is flushed with excitement, toasting his friends with what might be his fourth—no fifth—bottle of butterbeer. Still so juvenile, drinking that childish beverage when he could be sipping on a glass of firewhisky, much like the one currently in my hand.

That’s just like Al, though; he has such a youthful spirit and is utterly attached to simplicity and familiarity. That sort of thing used to drive me nuts about him but I’ve come to find it endearing. I was so eager to move out as soon as I graduated Hogwarts, meanwhile Albus was well satisfied to stay at home and consider his future at his leisure.

I was just a bit disappointed but what did I imagine would happen anyway? That he would jump at the opportunity to move out and share a flat with me in London? It’s far better we aren’t roommates. Even being in the same room with him now, surrounded by friends and family, has me on edge, tightly gripping the back of the sofa as I watch Scorpius bloody Malfoy sling an arm over Albus’s shoulder. That Malfoy kid is far too familiar with him, best friend or not. I grit my teeth as Albus leans back and laughs heartily at something Scorpius says, narrowing my eyes in their direction and forcing my gaze away.

It’s dangerous being around Albus and yet he’s like a bright flame I’m constantly drawn to. The heat beckons me and, against my better judgement, I flutter close, the edges of my desire continuously burned. 

Still, I wouldn’t dare miss his birthday party—what sort of brother would that make me? The kind who sinfully lusts after his forbidden sibling, my brain traitorously supplies. Albus catches my eye and the warm smile that spreads across his face makes my stomach clench painfully. He’s so happy to see me, so glad I took time out of my training schedule to celebrate with him and all I can think about is all the devious things I would do it him if I could. I return his smile with a half-hearted upward tug of my lips before downing the rest of my whisky and setting the empty glass heavily on the table. Albus shoots me a mild look of concern and it’s more than I can bear—I need to get away.

I rush up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, until I reach the second floor bathroom. My stomach twists unpleasantly but I breathe through it and splash some cold water on my face. I thought time away from my brother would help, but the distance between us has only made my desire grow stronger. Each time I see Albus again my fervour for him increases until I am certain one day I will dangerously spin out of control.

Perhaps I can sneak out when no one is looking, head off to a pub and drink myself stupid, get away from Albus’s warm smiles and glowing eyes. He has such pretty eyes, so green and sincere, always looking at me with such reverence. I should be flattered my brother idolizes me so much, but the attention hurts, a constant thorn in my side as I struggle to distance myself from him. My fucking beautiful brother, with his full lips and creamy pale skin. His body so slender, lithe muscles and long limbs. 

Merlin, I’m getting aroused just thinking about it and, against my better judgement, my hand slips inside my jeans, wrapping around my thickening cock. I close my eyes and imagine his flushed face downstairs, cheeks pink and lips all perfectly bitten. I pull my growing erection out of my jeans and imagine those rosy lips wrapping around my prick, his tongue licking a wet line along my shaft.

I lean against the sink, shoving my jeans down my thighs and begin to tug in earnest, my hand sliding up and down my cock as I picture Albus’s pretty face.

“Oh fuck!” The door swings shut (when did it even open?) and closes with loud click. “I’m so sorry, Jamie. I didn’t know you were in here.” Albus is standing before the door, securely shut behind him, his eyes wide and unfocused as they take in the scene before him. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Dammit Al.” I groan, my traitorous cock twitching in my hand. “Get out of here!”

“Sorry,” Albus apologizes again but makes no move to leave. “I thought you left, I didn’t know…”

“Fuck,” I mutter, releasing the tight grip on my prick and moving to pull up my jeans.

“Wait.” Albus bites his lower lip. “Don’t go.”

“Al,” I warn, my heart pounding fiercely against my chest. He doesn’t know what he’s saying; he’s drunk, he’s confused, he’s—Merlin he’s moving closer to me. “Don’t.” My voice cracks on the command.

“Please, Jamie,” Albus pleads, his hand mere inches from my waiting cock. “Can’t I just—please, let me.”

“No,” I hiss, even as my mind screams yes and Albus’s hand reaches it’s destination, eager fingers curling around my prick. “You can’t.”

“But it’s my birthday.” Albus pouts, giving an experimental tug on my cock and I lurch forward into his touch. “Don’t I get whatever I want today?”

“Is this what you want?” My breath is ragged as his thumb swipes over the swollen head of my cock. I know I need to stop this, know that it’s wrong but my brain has shut down and I find myself surrendering to my long suppressed desires. 

“Yes.” Albus’s breath leaves him in a rush, his voice laced with desperation. 

His eyes are so sincere, wide and eager and any fight left in me quickly crumbles away. Albus’s hand strokes my cock with purpose, leaning into me as he straddles my leg and begins to rut against me. His prick is firm and warm against my thigh, the heat soaking through his tightly-fitted jeans.

“Be careful what you ask for,” I mutter under my breath, the last of my restraint snapping irrevocably.

Albus gasps in surprise as I push him away, ripping at his jeans and pushing them quickly down his legs. He’s wearing tight, thin briefs, made out of some silly, posh silk material. His cock looks obscene under it, swollen and desperate to escape its confines. I drop to my knees and place my mouth over his pants-covered cock and exhale, delighting in the pitiful moan that escapes his lips. My mouth is over him a moment later, licking and sucking on the soft material, soaking it thoroughly and lapping my tongue against his straining prick. His hands scrabble for purchase in my hair and I allow it, let his finger thread through my curls, tightening and pulling in response. I can taste slippery pulses of pre-come, staining his fancy briefs and passing through the thin material. I want to taste more though; I want to devour him whole.

I shove down his spit-soaked pants, his cock bobbing freely in front of my face. It’s gorgeous; thin and long and begging for attention. My tongue teases his slit before my lips massage his sensitive head, milking out the constant stream of pre-come spilling from his cock.

“Jamie,” Albus cries out, his hips bucking as I swallow him further down my throat. “Please, yes. Just like that, just like—don’t stop. I need—I need...”

I’m doing this, reducing my beautiful brother to incoherency, his thighs trembling and body arching into my touch. I’m filled with such a heady rush of power and lust I think I could come just from this, just from sucking my brother’s prick in the upstairs loo while everyone celebrates downstairs, none the wiser. My cock seems to agree, throbbing and neglected, and I wrap one hand around myself as I continue to suck and bob on Albus’s prick.

“So good,” Albus groans. “So fucking good. I’m going to—can I?”

Albus doesn’t wait for a response—his hips stutter and my mouth fills with his release. I swallow it straight down, the sharp, salty taste flooding my senses and pushing me over the edge. I moan around his still-hard cock, my hand a blur over my prick as I chase my own orgasm.

I feel boneless afterwards, half aware that Albus has joined me on the floor and is pressing open-mouthed kisses along my neck. I debate pushing him away, lecturing him on how dirty and wrong this was, but all resistance has fled my body. I allow him to press his lips against mine, his tongue seeking out his own taste inside my mouth.

“I should go,” I murmur eventually, my fingers sliding through Albus’s soft hair.

“No,” Albus protests, his hand tightening on my wrist. “Stay.”

“Everyone must be wondering where you are.” My lips brush against his forehead, his skin is so very warm beneath my mouth.

“I’ll send them off then,” Albus responds fiercely. “Tell them I’m tired and they should go home. And then you’re going to spend the night.”

“Is that so?” I chuckle softly, amused at his commanding tone.

“Yes.” Albus’s turns to look at me, his eyes dark and determined. “It’s still my birthday and I intend to get what I want.”

“And tomorrow?” I hate the waver in my voice, detest the unrelenting truth about this twisted situation we’ve entangled ourselves in.

“Tomorrow?” Albus’s voice is thick with emotion and he grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. “We’ll deal with that then, and afterwards the next day and then the day after that.”

Merlin, Albus won’t let go easily, if he even does at all. He’s going to make me fight for this delicate thing and, fuck it all, I know I’m going to.

“Alright.” My words are muffled by the gentle kiss Albus presses against my lips.

I’d fight a thousand battles for Albus, face every single obstacle thrown our way. For my perfect, beautiful little brother, I’d do absolutely anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback here or over at [LIVEJOURNAL](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/185243.html)


End file.
